


Great Luck

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about Eren instantly falling in love with a dog... and then with its owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliewritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/gifts).



‘Hello my little titans, it’s Eren here! Since many of you kept asking about my favourite spots in Osaka, I decided to finally show you them. I’m vlogging from one of the malls surrounding the Umeda Station-’ Eren did his best to keep the camera steady as he was backing away, trying to get the shop sign in the shot and avoid bumping into some poor pedestrian. He was really glad he chose the afternoon in the middle of the week to film this, as usually Umeda was brimming with life and was crowded like hell. 'And we’ll be going to Village/Vanguard, you won’t believe me what cool stuff you can find here!’ he focused the camera on the merchandise. He didn’t even have to enter the shop, where space between the shelves was scarce, there were plenty of things on display in front of it.

'Wow, can you see this? This charming guy is the replica of the Tower of the Sun, which you can see in all of it’s 70 meters glory in the Expo park. That handsome face is a real nightmare fuel if you ask me. But wait, look there!’ the footage shifted to the literal mountain of plushies shaped like bread. There were long baguettes, tosts with butter on top, pillow-sized sweet melon buns, hot-dogs… Eren enthusiastically described one item after the other when he felt someone right behind him, putting a hand on Eren’s back to avoid collision.

Eren spinned around, apologies right at the tip of his tongue, but he simply froze at the unexpected sight. Not that the sight of a salaryman in Japan was anything special - just another one in the sea of dark suits, tired faces and black briefcases.

But, apart from the briefcase, there was something else in that man’s hand. A leash. And attached to it, a beautiful shiba dog with it’s head cocked to the side, staring with interest at Eren.

'Sorry, can you move?’ he heard the monotone voice and his attention snapped back to the owner of the dog, who seemed unimpressed with Eren’s behaviour.

'Of course! Sorry for the trouble.’ he retracted his steps a bit, letting the man get closer to the bread display to… well, start choosing bread. He seemed careful with the items, knowing exactly what kind of a plushie he needed, as if he were some kind of expert when it came to plush bread purchase. Eren kept repeating to himself that you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, but that guy really didn’t seem like the type to buy such things… or own such a cute dog. Maybe that was because shiba breed made Eren think only of internet memes and that man… was the anti-thesis of a meme. He seemed so… serious. And despite being a head shorter than him, Eren had a feeling he could get his ass whooped by that guy, especially if he insulted his pet.

The dog was apparently as transfixed with Eren as Eren was with them, as it pulled on the leash to get closer to him, breaking its owner out of the bread-induced trance. Eren heard the man muttering to the dog in Japanese, but he still managed to catch what he was saying.

'Daifuku, don’t move.’

Daifuku…

Eren gasped as he realised why he associated the dog so strongly with the internet - daifuku_channel was the only instagram user he was following (other than his closest friends of course). Hundreds of photos of a very photogenic shiba flashed before his eyes as he was already opening his mouth.

'Excuse me, is his name Daifuku?’

The stranger looked at him, apparently surprised that Eren was still nearby. Eren pointed to the dog who started wagging his tail happily. The man stared at him for a while, then nodded, his vision focusing on Daifuku by his feet.

'You have a really pretty pet.’ he complimented the dog, hoping that with a few sweet words he might be able to pet him. He was definitely surprised when he saw the man smiling fondly at his dog…

Because with that smile the man’s cold demenour softened, seeming much more approachable.

And that sudden change made Eren think that it wasn’t only Daifuku who was pretty.

~~~

Levi’s apartment was impeccable. Pretty spacious when it came to Japanese standards, with big windows letting in a lot of light and everything so clean, Eren wondered how he managed to keep it so tidy while owning a dog. There was not a single dog toy on the ground, no dog bed. The only sign of Daifuku living here was the leash hanging on the rack by the entrance.

He made his way inside, sitting on the couch and waiting for Levi to come back with tea. They had some things to discuss. After many evenings spent messaging each other, Levi learned about Eren’s editing skills and asked if he would help him to make a little video that he wanted to record for a while. They were supposed to plan it out and maybe try to put said plan into motion, if the pet would be cooperative.

However Daifuku was nowhere to be found. Eren was starting to get suspicious. He got up and sneaked out of the living room, looking for the kitchen. He located it by hearing the clinking of the silverware.

'Hey, Levi, where is our video star?’ he asked with a grin. Levi looked at him puzzled - Eren could still catch him off guard when it came to English - but then his face lighted up with understanding and he made a move with his head, indicating the door behind Eren, opposite of the kitchen.

Behind the door Eren could finally see not only Daifuku, but also the impressive collection of bread and other food plushies. The dog was happily chewing on the toy of shrimp in tempura, but quickly put it away to greet Eren, tapping his paws excitedly in front of him.

Eren just couldn’t believe it. Levi turned a whole room into giant playhouse just for his pet. There were not only toys, there was even a ball pit made in the small inflatable pool children usually swim in. How could he even manage, in the country where people often lived in a single-room apartments?

Eren just couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Levi was such an absolute nerd and he loved it.

~~~

Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Levi expertly juggled both the documents from his company that he was supposed to look over before the meeting planned after this lunch break and cup with Starbucks coffee, held in that peculiar, Levi-way. He certainly had skilled hands.

'Levi, if I knew you had important matters to tend to, I wouldn’t–’ Eren started, but Levi hushed him with a single finger lifted up, the rest of them still holding onto the coffee cup.

'I’m done, Eren. I wouldn’t ask you to accompany me for lunch and then completely ignore you.’ Levi put the papers away in the briefcase and took something else out, sliding it on the table towards Eren.

A small package, and when he opened it, urged on by Levi’s insistent gaze, there were small, round rice cakes inside.

'Is that mochi?’ he asked, as he wasn’t an expert when it came to Japanese confectionery.

'Daifukumochi.’ Levi nodded, supplementing the precise name, which made Eren crease his brow.

'Wait, I thought that you named your dog Great Luck. Don’t tell me you actually named him after those cakes?’

Levi let out a quiet laugh which made something flutter in Eren’s chest.

'Sure I meant for him to be lucky, but those sweets are my favourite, so it was a pretty obvious choice.’ Levi shrugged, lightly scratching his nose to hide his embarrassement. Eren just heard in his head, on repeat like a broken record:

_Levi gave me his favourite sweets._

He smiled, putting the box in the middle of the table.

'Since you like them so much, let’s share them, okay?’

~~~

'Eren, what do you mean? Your plans were to spend only one year in Japan. Since when are you thinking about staying there for longer?’ Mikasa was usually supportive when it came to Eren’s ideas that would benefit his future work career. That’s why she encouraged him to get a scholarship and spend a year at a Japanese university, while networking for job at the same time. Of course, Eren had a job just waiting for him in his father’s company… But lately, he started thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could apply for a Japanese branch of Titan Corporation?

'I’ve told you, Mikasa, I just like this place. The fact that I could work here for my own name instead of being known as Grisha Yeager’s son…’ he tried to convince her, but he could see she was absolutely not buying this.

'Don’t get me wrong, I think those are valid reasons. Working in your father’s shadow was always a thing that bothered you. But I think there is something there that you’re not telling me.’ she sighed, and he felt bad, for he could see worry despite her face being terribly pixelated.

He braced himself. It was his sister, he would have to tell her sooner or later. He just wished it would be later, but sometimes you don’t get the luxury of a choice.

'Mikasa… there is someone. And I really like them.’ he tried to compose himself to explain the situation, but Mikasa’s angry hiss stopped him.

'You’re going to change all of your life plans just for a person you’ve known for few months? Eren, what were you thinking when you came up with this idea?!’

'Mikasa, no. I am not staying just for that person. But yes, that person is one of the reasons I am thinking of staying.’ he could see Mikasa’s initial anger evaporating and now she scratched her nose in embarrassement at her sudden outburst. Eren had to force down a smile as this gesture reminded him of Levi.

'Maybe I should go to you. I’m sure Aunt Yumiko wouldn’t mind if I payed an unexpected visit.’ Mikasa muttered into her red scarf, but Eren could still see the corners of her mouth lifting in a smile.

'Aunt Yumiko hates unexpected guests.’ he said with a grin. 'Mika, trust me a little. I’m not a kid anymore. I can make grown-up decisions.’

'Says a guy with a YouTube channel. Only hip kids have them.’ oh, how he missed a possibility of elbowing her. Even if it would end with a fight that she would definitely win.

'It’s just for vlogging! Still, I’m gonna delete all of my content once I become a full-fleged member of Japanese society and start working in a company…’ he sighed dramatically, earning a melodic laugh from his sister.

But when he remembered Daifuku’s page being owned by Levi, he realised that maybe it wasn’t true.

~~~

Eren had arms full of Levi and his heart was somersaulting.

At this point it was a regular thing for them: both going back from work, tired, with TV buzzing in the distance and numbing their minds. Eren splaying on the whole length of the couch and Levi, despite there being another one, laying on top of Eren. He called it recharging. Eren called it bullshit, but didn’t complain. The ordeal was pleasant, despite his heart going crazy in his chest, reminding him how absoltely smitten he was with Levi, even after 3 years of their relationship.

Eren kissed top of Levi’s hair, feeling him sigh and melt more into their embrace.

'Only tomorrow, Lee.’ he muttered, his lips brushing black hair. Levi suddenly lifted his head to look at Eren and it was a miracle he didn’t headbutt him.

'You’re the one to talk, you already have holidays tomorrow.’

'Yeah, but I will spend it doing last preparations for our trip.’ Eren smiled to him and could feel Levi relaxing, the creases on his forehead softening just by seeing his happy expression. 'It’s our first time traveling during Golden Week. Are you excited?’ he tried really hard not to laugh at Levi’s scrunched up nose.

'Hardly. Golden Week means crowds. Everyone has holidays and everyone travels.’

'That’s why we are traveling somewhere that isn’t a popular tourist spot.’ Eren nuzzled Levi’s cheek, pressing a kiss there, another one right next to Levi’s ear. He refrained from going down their well-known kissing path, even though Levi exposed his neck, inviting him to continue. He backed off and looked his boyfriend in the eye.

'Trust me, it’s gonna be amazing. We’re gonna make so many good memories together, hm?’ he could see Levi’s soft smile at those words, the same smile he saw the first time they met.

Maybe that’s when he fell in love, he thought as he pressed his lips to Levi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> And they traveled and took many pretty pictures of Daifuku which landed on Levi’s page. But for real, check out Daifuku’s page, that dog is amazing and I didn’t do him justice (I am also a little embarrassed I borrowed him so shamelessly for my fic, I’m sorry!).  
> Also, if anyone cares/wonders: I was imagining Grisha as a widower who re-married to Mikasa’s mom (hence Japanese aunt + Eren kicking ass in Japanese haha).


End file.
